Outcast Season series
Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine. This is a sequel series to the Weather Warden series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi-UF Series Description or Overview Urban fantasy series, preceded by the Weather Warden series. The Outcast Season four-book story arc follows Cassiel, a powerful Djinn cast out from her world and her powers to live as a human. Partnered with Luis Rocha, an Earth Warden, Cassiel quickly discovers that her reasons for exile are more complex than they seemed ... and more deadly. The Djinn expect her to make a fatal choice: allow an old enemy to triumph and destroy all life, or kill the source of her power. — The entire human race. ~ Goodreads | Undone (Outcast Season, #1) Books in Series Outcast Season series: # Undone (2008) # Unknown (2010) # Unseen (2011) # Unbroken (2012) ~ Final Outcast Season Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "Running Wild" in Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Weather Warden series: #Ill Wind (2003) #Heat Stroke (2004) #Chill Factor (2005) #Windfall (2005) #Firestorm (2006) #Thin Air (2007) #Gale Force (2008) #Cape Storm (2009) #Total Eclipse (2010) Weather Warden Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "No Love Lost" SF by Rachel Caine ~ Free: No Love Lost * 7.5. "Blue Crush" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) * "Shiny" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Other Series by Author * Morganville Vampires series * Weather Warden series * Revivalist Trilogy World Building Setting Las Vegas, Nevada Places: * Supernatural Elements Djinn, weather wardens, weather manipulation, assassins, Glossary: * Djinn: * Wardens: Groups & Organizations: * World The Djinn are building an army of kidnapped weather warden children to take over the world and destroy humanity. Protagonist ✥ Cassiel is a Djinn cast out from the aetheric after refusing her master, taken in by the Weather Wardens and trained under Manny Rocha (an Earth Warden). ~ Shelfari ✥ Once she was Cassiel, a Djinn of limitless power. Now, she has been reshaped in human flesh as punishment for defying her master—and living among the Weather Wardens, whose power she must tap into regularly or she will die. And as she copes with the emotions and frailties of her human condition, a malevolent entity threatens her new existence. ~ Shelfari ✥ As a Djinn, Cassiel’s voice is quite clinical, matter-of-fact, and observational. She offers some interesting sentiments about being a human which is quite funny at times. Cassiel is really a badass character, she’s determined, ruthless, unyielding and focused, making her the perfect assassin of Ashan’s in the past. ~ Goodreads Reader Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rachel Caine * Website: Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author * Genres: UF Bio: Rachel Caine is a pen name of Roxanne Longstreet Conrad, an American writer of science fiction, fantasy, mystery, suspense, and horror novels. Conrad also publishes media tie-in novels as Julie Fortune. Rachel Caine has been writing and publishing novels and short stories since 1991. She is a former professional musician who has the distinction of having played with such musical legends as Henry Mancini, Peter Nero and John Williams. ~ FF Cover Artist Artist: not listed Publishing Information * Publisher:Roc * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 305 pages, Pub: Feb 3rd 2009—ISBN 0451462610 * Bk-2: Paperback, 305 pages, Pub: Feb 2nd 2010—ISBN 0451463099 * Bk-3: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Feb 1st 2011—ISBN 0451463838 * Bk-4: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Feb 7th 2012—ISBN 1101575611 Book Cover Blurbs BOOK ONE: Undone (2008): (from the cover) Once she was a powerful Djinn. Then Cassiel defied her ruler, Ashan, who tore her very essence away and reshaped her in human flesh as punishment. Forced to live among mortals, Cassiel has found refuge among the Weather Wardens—whose power she must tap into regularly, or she will die. Cassiel earns her keep by assisting the Earth Warden Manny Rocha on his missions—which she finds much easier than coping with the emotions and frailties of her human conditions especially her growing affection for Manny's brother, Luis. But when Cassiel encounters a malevolent force that threatens the Rocha family, she discovers that her perceived human weaknesses may be her greatest strengths. ~ Goodreads Reader Once she was Cassiel, a Djinn of limitless power. Now, she has been reshaped in human flesh as punishment for defying her master—and living among the Weather Wardens, whose power she must tap into regularly or she will die. And as she copes with the emotions and frailties of her human condition, a malevolent entity threatens her new existence. ~ Undone (Outcast Season, book 1) by Rachel Caine FF BOOk TWO: Unknown (2010): Living among mortals, the djinn Cassiel has developed a reluctant affection for them-especially for Warden Luis Rocha. As the mystery deepens around the kidnapping of innocent Warden children, Cassiel and Luis are the only ones who can investigate both the human and djinn realms. But the trail will lead them to a traitor who may be more powerful than they can handle. ~ Unknown (Outcast Season, book 2) by Rachel Caine ~ FF BOOK THREE: Unseen (2011): After Cassiel and Warden Luis Rocha rescue an adept child from a maniacal Djinn, they realize two things: the girl is already manifesting an incredible amount of power, and her kidnapping was not an isolated incident. This Djinn-aided by her devoted followers-is capturing children all over the world, and indoctrinating them so she can use their strength for herself. With no other options, Cassiel infiltrates the Djinn's organization-because if Cassiel cannot stop the Djinn's apocalyptic designs, all of humanity may be destroyed. ~ Unseen (Outcast Season, book 3) by Rachel Caine ~ FF BOOK FOUR: Unbroken (2012): For millennia, Cassiel was a powerful Djinn-until she was exiled to live among mortals. Now the threat of an apocalypse looms, and Cassiel is in danger of losing everything she has come to hold dear... As the world begins to fall apart around her, Cassiel finds herself fighting those she once called her own-the Djinn. With Weather Warden Luis Rocha and the rescued child Ibby by her side, Cassiel struggles to find a way to protect those that are in her charge and come to terms with the leadership role she never asked for. Cassiel is opposed by a powerful Djinn bent on raising an army of kidnapped Warden children to bring about nothing less than the end of the world. It will take everything Cassiel has to stop the Djinn from starting a war that will wipe all of humanity from the face of the earth. She knows that this might not be a battle she can survive, but protecting those she loves is worth any cost. ~ Unbroken (Outcast Season, book 4) by Rachel Caine ~ FF First Sentences # Undone (2008) — IT ONLY TOOK one word to destroy me, after millennia of living in peace and security, and the word was No. # Unknown (2010) — # Unseen (2011) — Fire is a living, malevolent thing. # Unbroken (2012) — On the morning of the end of the world, I woke up curled beneath the cover of fallen leaves. Quotes * Outcast Season Series ~ Shelfari (quotes on each book page) * Undone Quotes by Rachel Caine ~ Goodreads * Rachel Caine Quotes (Author of Glass Houses) ~ Goodreads ✥ The child bounced up from the couch and jumped in place, face alight with pleasure. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie!" — I sighed. "Cassiel, please." For all the good I sensed it would do. Angela stifled a laugh. — I had no idea of the human protocol for such things, but I knelt down, and the child rushed my arms. Warm, chubby arms around my neck. A moist kiss on my cheek. "Ewwww, you smell like burning things," Ibby said. ✥ I learned more of my human body, and the more I learned, the less I liked. Its machinery was too fragile and required too much maintenance. Food. Breathing. Finally, sleeping. The humiliating process of waste elimination was enough to make me wish fondly for oblivion. ~ Cassiel Read Alikes (similar elements) * Cassandra Palmer series * Weather Warden series * Gavyn Donatti series * Shaede Assassin series * Black Sun's Daughter series * Kitty Norville series * Jane Yellowrock series * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * Charlie Madigan series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Undone (Outcast Season, #1) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Unknown (Outcast Season, #2) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Unseen (Outcast Season, #3) by Rachel Caine *Lists That Contain Unbroken (Outcast Season, #4) by Rachel Caine Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * Outcast Season Series by Rachel Caine - Author's site * Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine ~ Goodreads * Weather Warden series by Rachel Caine ~ Goodreads * Rachel Caine ~ FF * Outcast Season / Weather Warden Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Outcast Season Series ~ Shelfari * Outcast Season | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine ~ FictFact * Rachel Caine - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Overview / Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON *Dark Urban Fantasy: Outcast Season - Rachel Caine *Series Review: Outcast Season series by Rachel Caine | thecanaryreview World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Caine's OUTCAST SEASON *Outcast Season Series ~ Shelfari Articles: *Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow: The Daylighters Blog Tour: Rachel Caine says goodbye to Morganville | Girls in the Stacks.com Reviews: *Dark Urban Fantasy: Outcast Season - Rachel Caine *Review: “Unknown,” Rachel Caine | Errant Dreams *Feeling Fictional: Review: Undone - Rachel Caine *Review: Unbroken by Rachel Caine - Fiction Vixen *Urban Fantasy Reviews: Unknown by Rachel Caine *Whatchamacallit Reviews: Unknown: Outcast Book 2 By: Rachel Caine *Good to to the last drop: UNBROKEN by Rachel Caine - The Book Swarm *Outcast Season Series | Good Books > Read and Reviewed by Pooks Interviews: *Rachel Caine Interview, Bibliography and Book Review List *Interview with NY Times Bestselling Author Rachel Caine | Michael A. Ventrella *Rachel Caine Interview | *Author Interview: Rachel Caine - The Book Swarm* Books: Author, Misc':' *RachelCaine.com | About the Author *Goodreads | Rachel Caine *Rachel Caine - Wikipedia *Rachel Caine: List of Books by Author Rachel Caine Community and Fan Sites: *Rachel Caine - Fan Page - facebook *Rachel Caine - Live Journal *Rachel Caine (rachelcaine) on Myspace Gallery of Book Covers Undone (Outcast Season #1) by Rachel Caine .jpg|1. Undone (2008—Outcast Season series) by Rachel Caine|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page1/page3/page23/index.html Unknown (Outcast Season #2) by Rachel Caine.jpg|2. Unknown (2010—Outcast Season series) by Rachel Caine|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page1/page3/page24/index.html Unseen (Outcast Season #3) by Rachel Caine.jpg|3. Unseen (2011—Outcast Season series) by Rachel Caine|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page1/page3/page25/index.html Unbroken (Outcast Season #4) by Rachel Caine.jpg|4. Unbroken (2012—Outcast Season series) by Rachel Caine|link=http://www.rachelcaine.com/page1/page3/page26/index.html Category:Djinn as Main Supe Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Assassins Category:Djinn Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series